The present invention relates to garments for providing protection to the wearer in a hazardous environment and more particularly relates to protective coveralls which are easy to access.
Various types of protective coveralls are known for use in protecting the wearer of the coveralls from hazards including flame, hot and/or corrosive chemicals, molten metals, and the like. One such type of coveralls includes a one-piece suit for the body, arms and legs which has a central, usually zippered opening extending centrally down the front of the suit from the collar. A separate, removable headgear is worn together with the one-piece suit.
Such suits generally have a laminated construction with a durable outer shell which is intended to be impervious to the hazards to be encountered and a thermally insulative liner which increases the protection against high temperature conditions and which may also include additional barrier layers. The weight and bulkiness of the laminated construction, particularly in coveralls for protection under extreme conditions, makes difficult the task of putting on and taking off the suits. Often one, or even two persons are necessary to assist the wearer in getting into and out of known protective suits.